Your Necklace
by KyuuuChan
Summary: I was so happy to be with you. With your promise necklace, and your cared to me. But that was before...
1. Broken Farewell

Another ongoing fics. I think this is a bit awkward. This is the first time for me to make a fics that the main pair is Sorato...

I hope you enjoy this!

And Happy New Year 2014!

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 1: Broken farewell

Sora's POV

My life is full of happiness. I have a warm family that always support me, I have best friends that always be there for me, when I was sad, or not. But mostly, I have a cool and kind boyfriend. Even sometimes he is kind of… over protective.

Yes, his name is Ishida Yamato. He is a member of Teenage Wolves band that being popular for this years. I know it is a little bit hard to be his girlfriend. Some of his fans were so freak about him, but he always protects me from his freak fans. Until finally, all of them were surrender.

I loved it when he said yes. Our first date, is also our first kiss. And he gives me his first give that I really treasure up until now. A necklace with a love on it.

I always smile when I remember about your 'precious word' when you gave this to me...

I always use this wherever I go.

But…

That was before...

As a member of Teenage Wolves, I know that he is busy. But, I don't know since when it was, I felt that our distance start to get far away.

"So, Yamato-kun." I said to him. "Want some coffee?" Asked me.

"I don't have a time. Maybe later?" Asked him. I just nod.

He always says like that if I asked him for a date.

He seldom to answer my email. We have date for one year now. I like him. He likes me. I love him. But, did he… love me?

He never said he loves me.

And, he just ever kissed me once, in our first date.

I even forget about the felt when his lips met mine…

I start to doubt about it…

Until finally one day…

"Sora, I know this is hard for you. But, I think we both need to tell you…" Said both of my parents.

"Ha?"

I was sit on swing. Thinking about that stuff, again and again.

"_We move"_

How could I tell all of my friends? Will all of them sad with my move? Especially Yamato-kun. Will he be sad with my move later?

"Aw, Sora, I'm gonna miss you!" Said Taichi.

"Sora-kun, I know this is hard but…" Said Jyou-senpai, but was cut by Mimi-chan's voice.

"Sora-saaaan! Don't go!" It was Mimi-chan. She is crying, so I give her a hug.

"Sora-san, you really like a sister to me, arrigatou…" Said Hikari-chan.

"Sora-san, I won't forget you…" Said Koushiro-san.

"Sora-san, I'll always wait for your back!" Said Takeru-kun.

"Sora-san, I know we didn't spend some time together. But, I'm sad with your move…" Said Daisuke-kun.

"Sora-san! WHUAAA!" It was Miyako-chan, who started to cry so hard.

"Sora-san, I know we didn't close. But, I pray for the best…" Said Iori-kun.

"Sora-san, ganbatte!" Said Ken-kun.

Today, I told all of them about my move. Like I haven't expected, all of them were sad about my move. I can't hold my tears anymore. I'm crying, in front of all of them.

They tried their best to comfort me. Mimi-chan and Miyako-chan also cry because of me. But not for Hikari-chan. Before she cry, Takeru-kun has ready to comfort her.

But today, I didn't see Yamato-kun here. Again, he is busy to practice…

_Practice. Practice. And Practice._

"Hoi!" Suddenly I heard Yamato-kun. "I'm sorry I'm late!" He said as he tried to take a breath, tired of running.

"No, you are not." Answered Taichi.

"So, what's going on?" Asked him. I haven't told him about my move. Because of his busy schedule.

"I move…" I said.

"What?"

"I said I move…" I repeated. He was shocked and speechless about it.

"Why didn't you say to me earlier?" Asked him.

"I tried but…" I said, but he cut my statement.

"But what?!" Asked him, starts to raise his tone.

"You are busy…" I said.

"Oh…" That's all his answer. "That's all?" Asked him.

I can't believe it. That's all his respond? He even didn't say anything about it? Won't he sad about my move? I mean, he is my boyfriend!

"Yamato-kun!" I start. "Why didn't you worry about me?!" I yelled.

I can't hold my anger anymore. I'm angry with all of his treatment to me! We have dated for one year, but that's what he say to me when I said I move?!

"What are you talking about?!" Asked him, yelling.

"Yamato-kun! Have you realized that you never have any time with me?! You always busy, busy and busy with your practice! You always say 'later' if I asked you for a date!" I yelled. He gasp.

"I ever said to you that I always busy, right?! I will spend more time with you if I have a time!" He yelled. "But, you suddenly say that you move! I mean, you can send me an email, right?!" He continued.

"You never answered my email!" I yelled. "This is just like it was only me who like you!" I yelled again. The others just watch our fight. I don't care about it anymore!

"Oh really?! If you get annoy about this, how about we end this?!" Asked him, still yelling. I gasped with his statement. But, anger really cover myself. And so…

"_Ok! Let's end this!"_

"Oh yeah! I guess I didn't need this anymore! Here!" I said, took of my necklace, and give it to him.

He immediately took it and go away. I saw that Takeru-kun, Jyou-senpai, and Taichi follow him. I start to cry with this fight. The others tried to comfort me as much as they could.

* * *

And so, the day is finally come. All of them were accompany me to the airport, to say goodbye. Except… Yamato-kun.

"Ganbatte, Sora…" Said Taichi, hugging me friendly.

"Arrigatou, Taichi." I said, hugging him back.

"Sora-san, I'm sure we will meet again." Said Hikari-chan to me.

"Yeah, when we meet again, make sure you introduce Takeru-kun as your boyfriend. Okay?" I said to her, giggling. Both of them just blush.

"Sora-san…" Starts Takeru-kun after he calm down from his blush. "Gomennasai for… He said, but I cut his statement. I know he want to say sorry about his nii-san.

"No, no problem…" I said. He just give me a little nod.

"Sora-saaaaaan!" Said both Mimi-chan and Miyako-chan, cry. "Make sure you send us an email very often!" Said both of them, hugging me very tight.

"I… can't… breath…" I said, trying to breath.

"Sora-san, here is our little memento from all of us…" Said Daisuke-kun as he gave me a wrap present. I was affect with this, in front of them, I cry.

"Arrigatou, minna!" I said and crying.

"Sora! It's time!" Yelled my okaasan.

"I think it's time." I said and wave to them. "Farewell, guys!" Yelled me, waving and crying, and went to my parent's direction.

When I sit on my seat, I start to read the card, and chuckle about the entire card. But, what made me sad is… There were only _ten _that give me this memento. Yes, _ten_…

Yamato-kun... He didn't join this…

* * *

*Note: Sora is the hardest girl among the others for me to express her feelings (I think the easiest is Miyako). This is like a challenge for me! I hope you enjoy this!

I still write my other ongoing fics: Love Grows. Feel free to read and review! ;)

It will make me happier if you give me your review. So, please review to let me know about everything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	2. Welcome Home!

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 2: Welcome home!

Sora's POV

It has been one and a half year since my move from Odaiba. And my broke up with Yamato-kun. Since that, I never contacted him anymore. I often sent some email for Mimi-chan and the others, but not for him.

And today, I'm back, I'm back to Odaiba. I want to give a surprise to all of them. So, I didn't tell any of them about my back.

It has been long time. I miss this town, I miss all part of them. And maybe...

I miss him…

I have a walk around the city, inhaled the air that I really miss…

And now, I'm in front of the florist, looking at some beautiful flowers that was sold in florist. But, suddenly, I heard a couple wants to buy a flower, and I recognize both of their voices.

"How about the orchids?" The boy asked

"Not romantic!" The girl answered.

"But she loves it!" The boy said.

"Hey, this is from your otousan to okaasan. Not from you!" The girl answered.

"Yeah but... He asked me to buy it for her, Hikari-chan!" The boy said.

"Yeah but... at least, you should buy something romantic, Takeru-kun!" The girl said, giving the boy a sigh.

"Takeru-kun?! Hikari-chan?!"

When they start to debate, I yelled both of their names. They both look at me. Confuse, speechless, wonder, all mix to be one. And finally…

"SORA-SAN?!" Both of them yelled. "IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" They yelled again.

"Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan! It has been a long time!" I said, coming to both of them.

"Sora-san! I miss you!" Hikari-chan said, hugging me friendly.

"Sora-san! It has been a long time! When did you back here? Why didn't you…" Takeru-kun asked, very exciting, but...

"AND SO, CAN ALL OF YOU HAVE A REUNION IN OTHER PLACE? ESPECIALLY YOU TWO!" It was the florist's owner voice. She pointed her finger to Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan. The three of us were afraid with her yell.

"I think we can go to café to have a chat?" I suggested. They both nodded and panic.

* * *

"Sora-san, when did you back here?" Hikari-chan asked as we walked to the nearest café.

"I've just back today. And I want to make a surprise to all of you. But was caught by both of you!" I answered her, laughing.

"So, how is your life there? Happy?" Takeru-kun asked me.

"I will tell you later after we arrive at cafe. We can enjoy our chat there, Okay?" I said to him. He nodded.

"Maybe I could buy you some ice cream…" He said, laughing at me. Soon, he look at Hikari-chan who give him a… curious look.

"Don't get jealous…" He said, sighing. She just giggled.

"I'm just kidding!" She said, giggling and linking Takeru-kun's arm to hers tightly. As I've expected, I know they will become a couple someday…

* * *

"So…" I started. "What are you two doing there?" I asked as I drank my juice.

"Well…" Hikari-chan started. "Takeru-kun said that his otousan asked him to buy a flower to his okaasan, Natsuko-obasan. But, he didn't great to pick a flower, so he asked me for a help…" Hikari-chan said.

"But, all I can heard is her bad comment…" Takeru-kun said and sighed.

"It's all because you are not romantic!" Hikari-chan said.

"If I was romantic, I won't ask you to help me…" Takeru-kun said, giving her a sigh.

"Haha, that's why you both debate to each other when I was at florist…" I said, giggling with their cute behavior.

"Yeah, the owner gave us a glare so many times…" Hikari-chan said, sighing.

"Yeah, until finally she yelled at us..." Takeru-kun said. I just chuckled with their comments.

"Haha! So, since when?" I asked them, smirking.

"Since when what?" Takeru-kun asked me as innocent as he could.

"Don't you pretend not to know about my question!" I said.

Both of them start to blush. As they hide their blush, they show me three fingers. "Months…" Both of them said it together, and blushing hard.

"Waow, I guess you were dating for at least one year…" I said, giggling. Both of them just blush.

"Who asked first?" I asked them. But both of them pointed to each other.

"I guess you asked me first…" Takeru-kun said.

"No, I guess you first, eh?" Hikari-chan said.

"The thing that I remember clearly is…" Takeru-kun said, but Hikari-chan cut his statement.

"I guess you are the one who said like that…" Hikari-chan said. I just giggle.

"You both still shy, eh?" I asked them, knowing that they both confessed it together. They just blush. I amused with their behavior.

"Anyway…" Started Takeru-kun. "When will you show yourself?" He asked me.

"Actually I want to call Taichi tomorrow. But, maybe the plan will change. Will you two help me?" I asked them. They just giggle and nod.

"And actually… I guess oniichan can't go tomorrow. He has something to do…" Hikari-chan said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked her. But she didn't answer. Instead, she look away.

"It has a connection with Yamato-kun..?" I asked. They both just nod.

"How… is he..?" I asked again. But, they just look at each other, wondering if they should told me or not.

"Is… something wrong?" I asked them.

"Takeru-kun, if you don't want, I can tell her." Hikari-chan said to Takeru-kun, giving him a poke to his shoulder. I look at Takeru-kun's expression, who start to be sad.

"No. As his brother, I will tell her…" Takeru-kun said.

"Well…" Takeru-kun started. "After your move, nii-san always sad, every day… He almost didn't want to eat. He lives in despair, and his grade starts to down, both of my parents very worried about him." Takeru-kun said.

"Almost every day and week, all of us tried our best to comfort him, to make sure he feel happy. But, he always gives us a small smile, to appreciate us, so…" Takeru-kun said with a sad tone, but Hikari-chan started to comfort him.

"Enough Takeru-kun, just enough." She said. Takeru-kun gave her a small smile. "Don't be sad anymore, okay?" She said, stroking his hair gently.

I felt terrible about this. I'm the one who made this. I made him terrible…

Should I ask for his apologize?

"Don't feel so guilty, Sora-san." Takeru-kun said. "Even actually I was sad about him, I know that it's all his fault… Don't feel guilty, especially to me, okay?" He said to me. I just nodded. Takeru-kun is right. He is the one who start this! He deserve it!

"Anyway, can you tell us about your life after that?" Hikari-chan said, trying to change the topic.

Soon, we chat about what'd happened during this one a half years. Hikari-chan told me that Ken-kun and Miyako-chan were dating since last year. I can't believe it! Miyako-chan ever said that she likes Ken-kun, but I never expected that she is the one who asked him to go out first!

I also asked about how they confessed to each other. But, they kept changing the topic every time I ask. I guess they both still shy. But, when I look at them, about how Takeru-kun laugh and smile to Hikari-chan, reminds me with Yamato-kun. They look very similar. Well, they are brothers.

But, the way Takeru-kun talked Hikari-chan, was very different with the way Yamato-kun talked to me. When we were dating, he always talk without any worry or care to me. And, from how Takeru-kun acted to Hikari-chan, even sometimes they were teasing to each other, really looks like he really loves her. Not like Yamato-kun…

I don't know why I love him.

And maybe, I still love him…

"So, Sora-san" Takeru-kun started. "Want to help me to pick choose some flowers?" He asked. We've been in café for one hour now.

"Sure, I can if you want." I answered him, accepting his request. But, very soon, Takeru-kun's cellphone was ringing.

"Umm… moshi-moshi? Um, yes? Who is it? Umm? What?!" He suddenly yelled. I wonder who is it?

"Where?!" He starts to get panic. "Okay, okay, I will be there! Arrigatou!" He said and put his cellphone, with a horror look.

"What's wrong?" Hikari-chan asked.

"Nii-san…" He said, still shocked.

"What happened with Yamato-kun?" I asked him.

"He got an accident…" Takeru-kun answered me.

* * *

*Note: This chapter mostly talking about Takari, with a hint of Kenyako. Well, I'm Takari fans, so… Sorry… (Let's cheers Takari fans!)

But I promise the next chapter will focus with Sorato!

Oh yeah, I must say this: I hate maintenance...

It will make me happier if you give me your review. So, please review to let me know about everything you thought about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	3. The Truth

Sorry for the late update! Actually this chapter is ready since last month, but I haven't checked the grammars yet!

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 3: The truth

Sora's POV

I can't believe with this! How could this happen to him? How could he got an accident? Please Yamato-kun, I begged on you, please… safe!

"Nii-san!" Takeru-kun shouted as we arrived at Hospital where Yamato-kun was.

"Are you his family?" The doctor, who has come out from ICU, asked him.

"Yes… I'm his brother. How is… How is my nii-san..?" He asked. His face was so panic and worry. Hikari-chan tried to calm him down by pat his back calmly.

"Well…" The doctor started. "His accident just broke one of his leg. He just need a therapy for this…" The doctor said. All of us were relief, especially Takeru-kun, he almost fall down, because of too much relief.

"But, he lost a lot of blood. And we were out of stock for his blood type. And so, we need a blood-donor…" He continued.

"You can take mine. Our bloods type are the same." Takeru-kun said, cutting doctor's statement. Well, he must be very worry with his nii-san's condition.

"That's what I've wanted to ask. Come with me." The doctor said. Takeru-kun nodded.

"Umm, Hikari-chan, Sora-san, could you inform my parents about this..? So are the others..? I'll be back." He said, giving his cellphone to Hikari-chan and following the doctor.

Soon, Hikari-chan take Takeru-kun's cellphone that he leaves to her and starts to inform Yamato-kun parent. From Hikari-chan's expression as she answered his parent's question, I'm sure that both of Yamato-kun parents were panic and worry like Takeru-kun about this. After she inform to Yamato-kun's parents, she inform it to her oniichan, and ask him if he could inform it to the others.

"So, oniichan, could you inform this to the others..? I have something important to do… Hmm? Okay Okay. Arrigatou, Ja Ne!" Hikari-chan said and took off her cellphone. Something important? All I know is Hikari-chan just waited for Takeru-kun.

"Ne, Sora-san." Hikari-chan started. "You heard that there is something important that I need to do, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Actually, I want to tell you something…" She continued. "Well, you've heard from Takeru-kun that Yamato-san was depress because of your departure and broke up, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Actually, he didn't tell all about it. Because he really didn't want to remember this 'something' that I want to tell you…" She continued. "But before I tell you, would you promise me you won't tell Takeru-kun that I told you this stuff?" She asked me. I nodded. I wonder what was it?

"Well… this is about one and a half years ago. When we were in airport, to say goodbye to you all…" She started her story.

FLASHBACK

After your flight, all of us were sad with it, especially Mimi-san and Miyako-san, hugged to each other, and cried together. As we looked at your plane which was fly in the sky, we can heard that there's someone who has just arrived and run, in a hurry.

"SORA!"

It was Yamato-san.

"Yamato?!" My oniichan asked him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Asked my oniichan, he yelled at him.

"WHERE IS SORA?!" Yamato-san asked my oniichan and yelled to him.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Oniichan yelled.

"WHAT?"

"YOU ARE LATE! SHE IS GONE!" Oniichan yelled, to confirm it. Yamato-san just keep silent, his body starts to tremble, and soon, his tears were come from his eyes…

He cried.

"Yamato?!" My oniichan started to surprise with Yamato-san cry.

"Why…" He started, talking to himself. "Why did I say that before? Why I always busy with my practice? Why didn't I spend more time with her? Why I never realized this?" He continued, tears still streaming on his face.

"Nii-san…" Takeru-kun said and tried to calm him, but the thing that he got is… his yell.

"WHAT?!" Yamato-san yelled. Takeru-kun just speechless and surprised about this yell, and just keep silent about it.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY FEEL!" He still yelled at him. Takeru-kun still keep silent. He didn't dare to say anything, or I guess he knew about his oniichan's feeling.

"Why Sora… Why did you leave me? I need you…" He said, still cried. He took something from his pocket, it was, your necklace that you give back when you broke up with him.

"I just want to say sorry, and I want to give this back to you." He said, and suddenly he fell down to the ground.

"YAMATO!" Oniichan shouted.

"NII-SAN!" Takeru-kun shouted.

"YAMATO-SAN!" The others shouted, included me.

"And I want to say that… that you are not the only one who like me. I also… like you… And love you…" He said by himself.

"Yamato, I know this is hard for you but…" Oniichan tried to say something, but it was cut by Yamato-san's yell.

"BUT WHAT?!" He yelled. Oniichan was shock about this, like Takeru-kun before, he just silent. Soon, Yamato-san stood, and throw away his necklace that he want to give to you…

END FLASHBACK

I was speechless with Hikari-chan's story. As she finished her story, both of my eyes were widen. I never know that he came to airport. Nobody ever told me about this, including Mimi-chan or Miyako-chan. They just act like usual. I just kept silent, so is Hikari-chan, until finally, she say something.

"Maybe you won't believe it. But, I told you the truth…" She started. "Since then, like Takeru-kun has said before, Yamato-san was live in despair..." She said. I still keep silent.

"Ne, Sora-san…" She asked again. "Do you… still like… no, love Yamato-san?" She asked. "Just tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise…" She added.

I still keep silent with Hikari-chan's question. The truth is, during this one a half year, every day and every night, I kept thinking about him. About our fight, and about or apart. I felt so guilty and regret about it.

Sometimes, I cried with it. Why I say like that before? Why didn't we discuss it carefully? Why should we fight in front of the others?

And from all of that… I know, that I still love him…

Finally, I give Hikari-chan a nod. And, I can see that Hikari-chan is smiling to me.

"I still, and I'm afraid to admit it... I'm afraid… he won't forgive me…" I said, starting to cry. Hikari-chan immediately pat my back calmly.

"Ne, Sora-san…" Hikari-chan said again, trying to comfort me. "To tell the truth, I don't want to get into your own problems. But, as one of your best friend, I just want to suggest you that you should apologize to him, and tell him the truth..." She said.

"But… But will he forgive me about everything I did to him…?" I asked, tears still streaming in her face.

"Sora-san, as a girl, I also can feel how your feeling was…" Hikari-chan said again. "Maybe I won't give you a great solution, but, if you ask him, I'm sure he will…" She continued. I nodded.

But, there's one more thing, did he still has the same feeling like before?

"Something in your mind?" She asked.

"Did he still like me...?" I said, by myself.

"He still…"

It was Takeru-kun's voice.

"Takeru-kun? Since when did you…" Hikari-chan asked.

"Since you told her about his yell to me. I really enjoy it…" Takeru-kun said as he sat next to Hikari-chan.

"Takeru-kun, please, don't get angry with me…" Hikari-chan said, her face was worry, worry if he will angry to her. But, Takeru-kun just stroke her hair.

"For what? You want to help my nii-san and Sora-san, right?" He asked, smiling at her. A smile firm from her lip. "Anyway, Sora-san, I need your help, will you help me…?" He added.

"What is it..?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"Well…" He said.

* * *

*Note: Cliffhanger! What is Takeru's request to Sora? See this in the last chapter!

For my reviewer eiria: Yes, I'm Indonesian. Well, if you want to make it, just make it. Don't be afraid! Good luck! C:

It will make me happier if you give me your review. So, please review to let me know about everything you thought about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	4. Together Again

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 4: Together Again

Sora's POV

Takeru-kun said that he need my help. I agree with it. Now, we are standing in front of Yamato-kun's room.

"So…" Takeru-kun started. "You just need to wait here, I have something to do first, okay?" He said and winking. I nod. Soon, he enter Yamato-kun's room. Both me and Hikari-chan were waiting outside.

"I wonder what is it?" I asked Hikari-chan, hoping that she knew something.

"Takeru-kun didn't say anything to me." She said as she look away.

"Liar…" I said to her. But, she just give me a smile.

"You'll see later!" She said, winking. I really wonder, what is it?

Soon, I could heard Takeru-kun greet him. My heart starts to tremble as I know the fact that I'll hear his voice very soon.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Takeru-kun asked.

"Yeah…" It was… Yamato-kun's voice. How I miss his voice so much. His cold voice… hasn't changed yet…

"Really?" Takeru-kun asked.

"Yeah..." Yamato-kun answered as short as he could.

"If that so… Okay then…" Takeru-kun said.

"Why did you donate your blood?" Yamato-kun asked.

"Eh?"

"Why did you donate your blood?" He repeated.

"Eh? The doctor said that you need a blood, so I donate mine. Our blood type are same, right?" Takeru-kun asked.

"You don't have to do it…" Yamato-kun said.

"Eh? What do you mean? If I didn't donate it you will…" Takeru-kun asked, but Yamato-kun cut his statement.

"The accident… I did it deliberately…" Yamato-kun said. I gasp by a sudden. He wants to… die..? But… why..?

"What are you talking about nii-san?!" Takeru-kun asked, with a shock voice and raising his tone.

"I want to die..." Yamato-kun said. I gasp again.

"Ha? Why?!" Takeru-kun asked.

"If I die, I guess this pain will be better…" Yamato-kun asked.

"What pain?! If you have a problem you could share it to…" Takeru-kun asked but Yamato-kun cut his statement.

"What? Shared it to you? You won't understand about it!" Yamato-kun said, starting to yell.

"I know it! This is about Sora-san, right!?" Takeru-kun asked, starting to yell either. I gasp. Is it… true?! But, Yamato-kun just keep silent.

"See? This is about Sora-san, right?" Takeru-kun asked. But Yamato-kun suddenly yell to him.

"SILENCE!" Both me and Hikari-chan were surprise with his yell.

"BAKA NII-SAN!" Takeru-kun yelled. I guess, they will start to yell at each other very soon. But, soon, I could heard a cry came from… Yamato-kun?!

"Why I'm so baka? Why I never realized it? Why this is happen to me? Why I never give her more time? Why I broke up with her? Why?!" He said as he cried…

"Nii-san, gomennasai I…" Takeru-kun said, but immediately silent as he heard Yamato-kun's other statement. And I can feel that my tears starts to spread my cheek once more.

"_I love her..."_

"Nii-san…" Takeru-kun said. I tried to calm my tears, Hikari-chan also tried to calm me down. But we couldn't calm my tears.

"Nii-san, I know it. I know it hurts if you fight with someone you love. But, I guess kill yourself isn't the best choice… You can make up with her… I'm sure she will forgive you…" Takeru-kun said, trying to calm him down.

"How could you know?" Yamato-kun asked. But soon, I heard Takeru-kun's giggle.

"Come in, Sora-san!" Takeru-kun ordered. I was surprise with this. So, this is what he want?! I was wondering if I should come in or not. If I come, he will see me cry because of this. But if I'm not, I will regret this for the rest of my life…

"Sora-san, just come in… Takeru-kun has prepared this to you. He even got a yell from Yamato-san. You don't want to make this useless, eh?" Hikari-chan said, encouraging myself. And finally, I enter Yamato-kun's room.

"I guess I need to buy something. You could enjoy your talk for a while, eh?" Takeru-kun said as he immediately went out from Yamato-kun's room together with Hikari-chan. He wants to give us a time to apologize to each other…

What should I say to him? After our last fight, I never sent him any emails, or say sorry for everything that happen. I just kept silent, until finally, I can't hold this silent anymore. I decided to break it.

"Yamato-kun…" I started. But he cuts my statement.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Eh?"

"Why are you still here? You leave me, right?" He asked. His eyes were very cold and full of sadness.

"Yamato-kun, I…" I tried to say something, but he cut it again.

"Why are you leave me before?" He asked. "Why I never realized it before? Why I never give your more time? Why I'm so baka back then?" He said. He kept repeating his statement. Until finally, he cry

I immediately give him an embrace, and pat his back, trying to comfort him.

"Gomennasai, Yamato-kun… Gomennasai…" I said and patted his back, and also starts to cry. Yamato-kun just silent. We kept like that, until finally I confirmed him something.

"_I still like you…"_

He look at me with his blue eyes. Our eyes met. I just give him a smile. Smile to tell him that everything I said was true.

"I still like you, Yamato-kun. I kept thinking about you since we broke up. I..." I said, but suddenly he cut my statement as he wipe my tears. I just smile with this. I wipe his tears either.

"Gomennasai, Sora… Gomennasai… for everything… I never realized it… Until finally you say it…" He said, still wiping my tears. I just smile and nod.

"Can we… Can we start all of this, from beginning, once more…? I won't make you… disappoint this time… I promise…" He asked me curiously. I just smile with his confession.

"Of course, Yamato-kun… That's all… That's all what I need right now…" I said to him, embrace him once more. He embrace him back, and murmured something that makes me really happy:

"_I like you…"_ He murmured. _"And love you…" _He added.

I was happy and surprise. This is the first time he talk to me with that kind of voice. The voice that full of love. As I look at him, I hold his wound, and press it!

"AUW!" He yelled. "IT HURTS!"

"This is a punishment for you for made something baka almost happen!" I said.

"But, I did this because of…" He said, blushing. "Because I was despair of losing you…" He said. I just giggling.

"Yeah, I know it. I heard your conversation with Takeru-kun, right?" I said to him. "I guess, you should apologize to him later…" I added.

"Yeah, you right." He said and smiled to me. We smile to each other, happy because of this apology. And start to lean closer, closer, and finally…

"TAKERU! STOP ME! I COULDN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I'M IN!" Both of us were looking at door. It was Yamato-kun's otousan's voice.

"OTOUSAN! DON'T RUIN MY PLAN!" It was Takeru-kun's voice. And soon, Yamato-kun's otousan came in, and look that we both very close to each other. And so, he just… speechless.

"See? You ruined it!" Takeru-kun said to his otousan as he held his otousan's arm.

"I guess you're right…" He said and sighed.

"Come back!" He said as he pulled his otousan's arm and out from the room, closing the door. I just sweat drop with their act.

"How are they?" It was Yamato-kun's okaasan.

"They both fine. Seems that everything is okay now." Takeru-kun said as he giggled.

"But they don't know that we heard all of this, right?" Hikari-chan asked. What? They heard all of this?

"It was. Until someone yell and ruin it…" Takeru-kun said. I could hear his sigh.

"Hey, I was worry about him. But you say that I need to wait, so…" Yamato-kun's otousan said.

"Hey all of you, come in!" Yamato-kun yelled as he amused with his family's action. And soon, all of them, include Hikari-chan were come in.

"How are you, Yamato?" Natsuko-obasan asked. She is worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine…" He said as he laughed.

"Of course he is fine after everything that happen, right?" Takeru-kun said as he winked to both me and Yamato-kun. We both just blushing and laughing.

"Anyway, congratulation for getting back together!" Hikari-chan said to us. Soon, someone open the door. It was Taichi and the others.

"Yamato! Are you okay?" Taichi asked. "He? SORA?! WHEN DID YOU…" He asked. Soon, I explained it to all of them, including Yamato-kun. And I tell all of them that everything is okay now. And all of them congratulate to me and Yamato-kun for getting back together. We just smiling to each other. I believe, this time will be a happy ending to us.

* * *

"So…" I started. "Are you sure you were fine now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He said. Today, Yamato-kun was out from the hospital. Thanks got his injure recovered very fast. He said that he want to spend time with me today. So, he asked Takeru-kun to pick his bag and come home first.

As we hold our hands to each other, even though we just keep silent, I can feel his love to me. I just smile with all of this. I'm so happy we can go back together, confess our feelings towards each other.

Soon, we sit on bench, and start to share any story.

"So, that's how Takeru and Hikari became a couple. All thanks to Taichi…" Yamato-kun said, I just giggling. "What are you laughing at?" Asked him.

"No, I just remember that both of them kept changing the topic when I asked about this." I said, giggling. "They both still shy, eh?" I added. But soon, Yamato-kun's face was blushing.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"No… I'm still… shy about this…" He said to me, hiding his blush. "I mean, I still can't believe that we get back together!" He added. He is right. To tell the truth, I'm also shy with this.

"Anyway… I want to give you something. Can you… close your eyes? Please…" He said. I give him a nod, closing both of my eyes. I wonder, what is it? Soon, I can feel that he put something on my hand.

"Open it…" I opened both of my eyes. I was surprise with something that he gave to me. It was… my necklace that I give him back when we broke up.

"How..?" I asked. "Hikari-chan told me that you throw this. How could you get it back..?"

"Takeru picked it when I threw it. He didn't tell me, and keep this. He said that he will give this to me someday if my heart-broken was vanish. But, like what had happened the other days, He gave me back yesterday and asked me to give this back to you…" He explained. I just speechless. I miss this necklace. Really miss it. I thought… this necklace really was gone. And I will regret this for the rest of my life. And soon, my tears start to come out from my eyes.

"Hey! Why are you crying?!" He asked.

"No. I'm just… happy…" I said and smiled with the necklace. "Can you put this… on my neck… Once more?" I asked. I remember that, he give me this in our first date, and put this on my neck. I remember that he said this to me before.

As he put the necklace, I asked him if he could say that words… once more.

"_This necklace, prove that you are mine…"_ He said to me. I cry even more, tears of happiness really spread my cheek.

This time, I'm sure that nobody will disturb us like before.

And so, we lean closer… closer…

And finally…

Our lips met again. Lips that I almost ever forget how the taste is…

* * *

*Note: Maybe this is too fast. Yeah I don't have a talent for describing Yamato and Sora's feeling. It is more difficult than Takari, really! But I hope, you enjoy this.

Actually, I want to make this as an oneshot, but I guess make this as an ongoing story is more interesting!

My favorite moment while wrote this chapter is, when Takeru and his father came in and disturb Sora and Yamato's kiss, and Takeru got angry with his father because he ruin his plan, lol!

Anyway, I still continue my other ongoing fics: Love Grows and Panic Scandals. Let's move into it!

It will make me happier if you give me your review. So, please review to let me know about everything you thought about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

FIN


End file.
